Pokemon Epic: Ajax's Journey!
by Pokemon Trainer Orange
Summary: This story follows a young Pokemon Trainer named Ajax and his journey across the regions to become a Pokemon Master. Along the way, he'll meet many friends and foes. Which is which? You'll have to see in this epic journey spanning regions, space, time, and dimensions!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Epic: Ajax's Journey

Ajax was woken up by the sound of his head slamming against metal.

He didn't remember how long he'd been in the moving truck, but it was longer than necessary. His family was coming from Johto, a region northwest of their new home, Hoenn. His father had gotten a job acceptance letter, a gym leader's position, and immediately packed up the family and moved them to Hoenn. Ajax was unsure of what to think of his new home. Inside the truck, it was hard to tell what the scenery was like. However, the weather was VERY clear: hot, hot, and more hot. The floor of the truck was cool, but the walls felt like the inside of a microwave. Eh, Ajax thought, oh well. New experiences, I guess.

Ajax sat up, and rubbed his head. His white knit cap was starting to slip off his head. With a sudden realization, he pulled it down, close to his eyebrows. No one, he thought. Tell no one. This one secret, his only secret, was something he would absolutely tell no one. If they found out, no one would look at me the same, he thought.

For the next 15 minutes, Ajax sat in the back of the moving van. He was bored out of his mind. The boxes shifted occasionally, and Ajax had to quickly stand up and push his back against them to prevent anything from breaking. Great, Ajax thought. I'm the rope holding this catastrophe of possessions together.

Ajax began to realize how much he missed home. His friends, his school, even the thought of the woody smell of his hometown made him long with homesickness.

No, he told himself. Keep a positive attitude. This'll be fun.

After an hour, the truck began to slow down. Ajax became overjoyed. He wanted to get out of this mobile microwave as soon as possible. When the truck stopped, he stolod up. He heard two slams, his parents getting out of the car. With anticipation, he stared at the cargo door. Too soon he realized his mistake, as the door flew open and he was blinded by the sun shining off the floor of the truck. With a cry of agony, he fell backwards.

"Oh! Sorry honey!" Mom cried.

"It's-it's okay. Give me a minute," he said as he rubbed his eyes, then stared blankly at the outside. To his amazement, it smelled just like home.

"Well, Ajax. Welcome to our new home, Hoenn!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several hours later, we were done unpacking. Ajax's father, a quiet man named Norman, did a majority of the work before leaving to go see his employers in a city two towns over. He left Ajax and his mother to unpack the rest of their and his room. When all the blankets were placed and clocks adjusted, they called it a night.

-The Next Day-

Ajax woke from a dream that had explosions and bright lights the next day.

Unsure of why he had that dream, Ajax got dressed. He instead put on a black knit cap with multiple white flecks in it. He wore a white shirt, a black collared shirt on the outside. He'd been given it from his mother when she went to go visit her sister in Kalos. Pulling on a pair of blue slacks and a pair of black running shoes, he then strapped a black bag around his back. This was what he was used to wearing, and was immensely happy to wear something familiar.

He came downstairs, and went into the kitchen to see his mother drinking a cup of coffee and holding a phone to her ear. Quickly jumping back behind a wall, he listened to the conversation.

"-hasn't come back yet. Might send Ajax...Oh! You do!? Hmm, in that case, I'll send him right over."

He heard a soft thud, and then came around the corner. He came face to face with his mom. Surprised, she jumped back, hand over her heart, with a slight yelp of terror.

"OH! Ajax, honey, what do I tell you all the time? Don't scare me like that," she said, then continued," anyway, I was about to come and get you for-"

"An errand that concerns Dad?" Ajax interrupted.

Mom nodded."Yup. He hasn't come back yet, and I'm worried. I was wanting to send you to go get him, but you don't have a Pokemon yet. I know you were supposed to get one 3 years ago, but-"

"Yeah, I remember Mom."

"Okay. Anyway, a friend of your father's named Professor Birch has offered to give you a Pokemon! Isn't that nice?"

Ajax's face lit up. He had been waiting for this moment for years. "Of course it is! Can I go now?"

"Of course, baby. He lives in the most southern house in town. Go on!"

Quickly hugging her, Ajax bolted from the house, and out into town.

It was a relatively small town, with only a few small houses. However, Birch's lab was easy to locate, as it was easily the biggest building in the town. Ajax dashed to the lab, and, catching his breath, opened the door.

The lab was well lit, and was wall to wall with books, machines, and assistants. In the back of the lab, a man in a large lab coat, brown hair, and a pair of safety goggles. He had a Pokeball in his right hand and a book in his left hand. He nodded, as if just understanding something. He looked up, then got a serious look on his face.

Ajax walked through the lab, seemingly unnoticed by assistants and the professor alike. As Ajax got closer, the professor then threw the Pokeball at the wall. It didn't release a Pokemon, or do anything, except bounce off the wall and hit the professor square between the eyes. Ajax rushed forward, and helped the professor up. He got up, and rubbed his head. He shook his head, and muttered,"...no, no, no. Calculations are still off. Hmm, maybe if I call Silph..."

He glanced up, and seemed to notice Ajax for the first time. He seemed to realize he hadn't introduced himself, and said, "Oh! I nearly forgot. You must be Ajax!" He outstretched a hand, and said, "I am Professor Birch, but you can call me Birch or Professor." He had a silly grin, as if he'd made the greatest joke in the world.

Ajax liked him immediately.

"Nice to meet you, Professor," Ajax said, shaking his hand.

"Now, let's get straight to business, shall we?" he said, clasping his hands together. He turned to face a table with 3 Pokeballs on it.

"Now, Ajax. Who'll be your partner?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ajax was giddy with excitement. Finally, he thought, after all this time, I'm finally getting a Pokemon.

Ajax had turned 11 three years ago. However, because of his secret, he'd been unable to get one.

The professor went around the back of the table. "I will give you a choice between three Pokemon. Remember, your partner is very, VERY important. You must choose carefully."

Ajax, stepping forward, said, "Yes sir."

"Your choices are..." the professor began slowly, pressing the buttons on the three Pokeballs.

A small, red and black Pokemon appeared out of the first Pokeball. It had blades for hands and a strange horn-or was it another blade?-protruding from its head. It scraped its blades together, sharpening them, let loose a cry akin to blade scraping against rock.

"...Pawniard..."

The second Pokeball released a small, dog like Pokemon. It was blue and black, and had small, black...things hanging off the sides of its head. It gave a playful smile, and waved a paw.

"...Riolu..."

The third Pokeball released another small Pokemon, this one white and green. It had a red horn protruding from its head, and had a hand in it mouth. It looked up at Ajax with questioning eyes.

" ...and Ralts."

Ajax stood in front of the three tiny Pokemon. They all three looked up at him, with looks that seemed to demand his attention. Ajax began to think, hard and fast. Which one should I choose, he thought. They all seemed to like him, and he didn't want to disappoint any of them.

"I-umm...I ch-choose..."

BLAM!

The door of the lab suddenly slammed open. Ajax quickly turned, and saw two people in business suits walk in. One had shades on, the other a confident look on his face. He approached the professor, where as the shades man, who was following the other, shouldered past Ajax.

"Professor, I have the grandest of opportunities for you today! You will surely agree," the man said. He smiled in a friendly way, but his eyes...they said a completely different thing. They were menacing and cruel.

Who are these people, Ajax thought, and what do they want with the professor?

Professor Birch looked just as surprised as Ajax was. "And, ah, what would your offer be?"

The man looked at the Professor, a sneer on his face. "It's quite simple, really. You give us all of your research on the Pokeballs...and you won't get hurt."

The professor then made the smartest move ever.

He pretended to lean back, and then 'tripped', passing his hand over the Pokeballs on the table, returning the Pokemon to their balls, and slapped them to Ajax.

The man, annoyed, but unnoticing, grabbed the professor by the sleeve. "Research. Now."

Ajax put the Pokeballs around his waist. The professor stood, and said, "Heh, whoops. Anyway, ah, I'm afraid I can't give you that."

The man then unbuttoned his suit jacket. When the buttons came undone, he pulled it apart, revealing a letter R with a P on the other side.

"I don't believe you realize who you're dealing with. I am a member of a new team...a team that will not be defeated by a mere child again."

With a horrible thought, Ajax realized whom these two were with.

"We," the man said," are team Rocket Plasma! And we will have the secrets to the unfailing Pokeball!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ajax stood, frozen. What could he do? The professor was unwilling to give the Rockets any of this research about Pokeballs. Unfailing Pokeballs?, he thought. That's unheard of!  
The Rocket with shades silently put his hand to his waist. He pulled out a Pokeball, and tossed it up, releasing a burst of light. When it was gone, a small, rat-like Pokemon stood on the table. The other Rocket shoved the professor closer to the table, bending him over. The Pokemon bore its fangs, and placed them on the professor's throat. By this point, the professor had a frightened look on his face, and the assistants were standing frozen as well.  
Think, Ajax thought, figure out a way to fix this.

"Excuse me," he said," can I say something?"

The shaded Rocket brought a hand back, then struck Ajax so hard he was knocked back into a bookshelf, with dozens of books falling on him. Ajax sat under his pile of books, every part of him hurting. "Ajax!" the professor cried out.

"Now," the Rocket holding the professor said,"give us the research. Or else Rattata here will have a nice snack out of your throat."

These bastards are crazy, Ajax thought.

Pushing the books off of himself, he stood up and drew a Pokeball. He was disorientated, and was unsure what Pokemon was inside of it. He threw it without thinking, and it caught the Rattata in the torso, knocking it back. The Rockets jumped back in surprise, and the professor elbowed his Rocket in the stomach. When he bent over, the professor grabbed a book and hit him over the head with it. Backing away, a sudden light filled the room. Out of Ajax's Pokeball came Riolu, with a confident yell of "Ri-o!"

The shade-clad man approached the professor, but before he did anything, Ajax grabbed a book off the floor and threw it, hitting the man hard enough to knock his glasses clean off. The Rattata jumped off the floor and engaged Riolu. The professor yelled,"Ajax, use Force Palm!"

"Force Palm!" Ajax repeated.

The Rattata snapped at Riolu, but it jumped, nimbly dodging, and brought its paw down, pressing it hard against the table. The table gave a creek, and snapped in half.

While all this happened, the man who had shades had gotten to Ajax. Caught off guard, Ajax could do nothing as the man raised him up, bringing his fist back and smashing it into Ajax's head. After two or three punches, Ajax thought that the man was quite strange. He didn't appear physically strong, yet was able to lift Ajax like a feather and hit him like a truck. The man drew back his fist once more, but Ajax quickly leaned his head to the side, dodging his blow. Ajax punched the man in the stomach, making him bend over. He ran to the other side of the room, trying to get away and catch his breath.

What's going on?, Ajax thought. Why do these guys want Pokeball research so badly?

Riolu looked at Ajax. It felt as if it was asking if he was okay. Nodding, he looked back at his Rocket. He regained control, and straightened up. He turned, and took a step towards Ajax.

BLAM!

The door to the lab reopened. Great, Ajax thought, backup. But that wasn't the case at all. With a sharp cry, a female voice yelled,"Manectric, Thunderbolt!"

An explosion shook the room, propelling the Rocket and Ajax backwards. He hit a wall, whereas the Rocket hit the same bookshelf he'd knocked Ajax into earlier. The Rocket looked up, only to have a foot planted on his chest. A yellow and blue dog Pokemon growled at his throat, and had looks to kill.

The owner of the foot was a girl in a green bandana, orange shirt and shoes, a black and green pair of shorts, and a green pouch at her waist. She said,"Down, Manectric."

Ajax, struck by the fact that someone ended the fighting with 2 words, had his mouth hanging open in disbelief. The professor said,"Well, that was easy."

"Koffing, Smokescreen!"

Amongst all the surprise, the Rocket that Birch had dealt with had gotten up, and deployed his own Pokemon. The purple gas ball released a black smoke that filled the lab quickly. Everyone started to cough, and when the smoke cleared, the two Rockets were gone. The girl looked around, muttered something, then said to the professor,"You okay, dad?"

"I'm fine, Sapphire. That was...strange, saying the least. Rocket Plasma, huh?" the professor said, looking at Ajax. Ajax shrugged. He turned to this Sapphire and said,"Thanks for helping us." She smiled and said,"No problem. I saw those two come into town, and followed them here. I waited for anything bad, and when I heard people coming to blow, I ran in to help."

Turning to the professor, she continued,"So, anyway, what did those two want?" The professor said," Well, they said they wanted my research on the Pokeball. They must've gotten the wrong memo, though."

"Why?" Ajax added.

"Well, it's simple. That's not my research. It's professor Oaks research. Any-hoo, it's all over now. Are you okay Ajax? You got hit quite a few times." Ajax realized that his nose was bleeding, and said,"I'm okay. Slight headache, but okay." He smiled, and the professor returned it.

Afterwords, Ajax decided that he wanted the Riolu that saved the Professor as his starter Pokemon. The professor also gave him some extra things to help him on his journey, both to find his dad and his Pokemon adventure. He gave him a set of Pokeballs, a Pokedex, for identifying new Pokemon, and a few maps, each on for the Pokemon regions. Ajax returned home, deciding he'd return to his errand the next day. When he explained the day's events to his mother, she agreed he needed rest. That night, Ajax dreamed of a large field, with multiple houses and Pokemon that seemed happy to see him.

Hey everyone, it's Orange here. I wanted to explain a few things. Firstly, Ajax's adventures will span all continents, including the Pokemon Ranger and Colosseum worlds. He will meet many familiar faces, so keep reading! Secondly, I'm sorry the last three parts were so short. I wanted to clear up exposition as quickly as possible so I could get straight into the adventure. Finally, I want to see a bit of feedback from you, the readers so I can know what I should do to improve the quality and story of my work. Otherwise, thank you for reading and I hope that you guys enjoy my work.

Thanks,  
Orange


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ajax awoke to light streaming through his window, straight into his eyes.

He sat up, and rubbed his head. He had a headache, but he felt great otherwise. Glancing over at the window, he said, "The sun. Billions upon billions of miles away, perfect headshot."

Ajax looked over a his desk. On it sat his belt, which had a single Pokeball strapped on it. Smiling, Ajax quickly threw on his clothes, rewearing what he had wore yesterday. He strapped on his belt, and took the Pokeball off. He tossed it lightly, saying, "Come out, Riolu!"

A burst of light filled the room, and suddenly the blue Aura Pokemon was standing on the floor. It's eyes were half open, and it was rubbing one eye with a paw. Letting out a huge yawn, it looked up at Ajax.

"Ready to start our adventure, Riolu?"

The pokemon smiled, and brought its paw into a thumbs up.

Ajax stepped forward, and let Riolu climb onto his back, standing on his backpack.

"Let's go!"

Ajax ran downstairs, and started to head towards the front door. He grabbed the handle, then stopped, turning to face his parents room. Looking up at Riolu, who was leaning on his hat, he went to the door, knocking softly. Opening it slowly, he saw his mom sitting up in bed, reading a book. It was titled, "Famous Pokemon Trainers."

"He mom. I'm heading out," Ajax said softly.

Looking up, she said, "Okay honey. Please, take some food, and be safe." He eyes were watering, and Ajax walked to her side, letting her pull him into a tight hug. "Ajax, I'm gonna miss you," she said as Ajax felt tears splash on his shoulder.

"I know mom. I'll miss you too. But, this is something I have to do. I'll find dad, then I'll become an amazing trainer. I'll come back and show you what I've done all the time!" Ajax said, trying to calm her down.

She released him, and looked down. She said quietly, "Y'know, I was reading this," gesturing to the book," and I thought that you'd be in it someday. I know you will be. You'll become a Pokemon Master, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you mom," Ajax replied, looking down at his mother. "I love you, and I'll be back sooner than you think. You won't even notice I'm gone."

Looking up, she said, "I know. Just...be safe. And careful. Have fun, and send me letters when you can." Smiling, she wiped her eyes, then said, "Well, go! You can't start an adventure standing here!"

Returning the smile, Ajax said, "I will."

On that note, he turned, and left his house.

As he left town, Ajax noticed how strange everything felt. He'd come here two days ago and already he was leaving. The trees around him were green, the air fresh. He almost didn't want to leave. But, with a task set in front of him, he just couldn't stay. Looking up, he saw Riolu. It'd fallen asleep in all this time. Reaching up carefully, he brought Riolu down in a cradle made from his arms. It turned, facing Ajax, and stuck its paw in its mouth, sucking it like a baby sucking its thumb.

Strange, Ajax thought. One day, Riolu will be all grown up and will be completely different from how he is now. Then, with a sudden realization, he thought of two things. One was that he realized how different he'd become as well, and the second was that he didn't know Riolu's gender. He had no idea if it was a boy or a girl!  
How do you tell a Pokemon's gender?, he thought. Reaching into his pocket, he brought out a small red box. Lifting it up, it suddenly had different lights and opened, revealing a screen and multiple different buttons. Pressing a random button, it suddenly scanned Riolu. With a sharp, computerized voice, it said:

Riolu, The Aura Pokemon

This Pokemon can see auras, the feeling that humans and all other creatures radiate. It can focus it's aura into compressed balls called Aura Spheres.

Known Moves:  
Force Palm  
Endure  
Aura Sphere  
Bone Rush

Level: 7  
Gender: Male

Hmm, Ajax thought. Interesting.

Holding Riolu close, he tried to think of a name for him. "Hmm...how about-oh, wait! What about-no, that sounds weird. Umm..."

Ajax walked along a road until he saw a sign that said Route 101. Ajax stopped and looked up. It was getting dark. He strayed off to the side of the road, and set up camp, all while holding Riolu. When he had a fire going, he sat in a small tent made from leaves, wood, and a sleeping bag. He laid with his back to the ground, Riolu resting on his stomach. He drifted off slowly, mulling over names for his pokemon. Just as he was drifting out, he thought of the perfect name, fitting his appearance and species.

"How about...Anubis?"


End file.
